SpongeBob SquarePants: The Return of Danger Ranger!
by Dreadwing216
Summary: When the gorilla kidnaps Sandy and takes her to the top of the Sea Needle it is up to SpongeBob to transform into Danger Ranger and save her. Contains Spandy, Romance and Adventure: 100%!


**SpongeBob SquarePants – The Return of Danger Ranger!**

In this alternative version of I Had An Accident the gorilla takes Sandy to the top of the Sea Needle and it is up to SpongeBob to turn into Danger Ranger and save her from this beast! Adventure and Romance: 100%! Contains Spandy.

Note: This was originally called "I Had An Accident - What Should've Happened" but because Danger Ranger returns I changed it then.

There are two Patricks at the same time and the real Patrick was in the gorilla while the other Patrick unveils himself to be...

Sandy: (gasps) A real gorrila! SpongeBob was shocked to see this and before someone could move the gorilla ripped out of his disguise and grabbed Sandy in his ginormus hand and ran off. Sandy was kidnapped by this beast! Sandy: Ahh! Let me go! Help me SpongeBob! The beast ran off with his victim.

Patrick watched in horror as the gorrila ran into Bikini Bottom with Sandy in it's grasp. SpongeBob knew that she wasn't joking so without wasting anymore time he got up and ran out of his pineapple house and ran along the road which led into town.

Meanwhile the gorilla was climbing up the Sea Needle in town while holding a frightened Sandy in it'ss fist. Sandy: Let me go you flea bag! Once the gorrila got to the top...

Sandy screamed at the height she was at since the Sea Needle is at least 200 metres high. The gorilla was only laughing like an evil scientist. SpongeBob was finally in town and looked for the Sea Needle.

SpongeBob: Hang on Sandy...I'm coming!

Then he heard her scream and the sponge looked up at the Sea Needle to find the gorilla on top of it. Sandy was in the gorilla's grasp screaming for help until she spotted SpongeBob below.

Sandy: SpongeBob get me down from this beast! The yellow avenger then looked shocked but he strated to run up the Sea Needle. The gorilla saw the sponge run towards the top then decided to take a chunk off the Sea Needle and chuck it at him.

The yellow, brave sponge ducked and dodged every chunk that was thrown at him. SpongeBob: You can't stop me! But the gorilla had other ideas...

The gorilla then just let go of Sandy making her fall while looking down in terror. Sandy: Aghh! SpongeBob: Sandy! This looks like a job for...he then jumped off the Needle and in a flash of lightning SpongeBob transformed into...

SpongeBob: Danger Ranger, the hero of Bikini Bottom! The now super sponge then in a supersonic boom flew downwards towards the squirrel.

Sandy: This is the end...for me! Sandy then closed her eyes preparing to feel the hard ground. But instead of hard ground she opened her eyes and found herself caught by Danger Ranger her hero! Sandy: SpongeBob? Is that you?

SpongeBob knew Sandy knew his true identity but she promised not to tell anyone.

SpongeBob: Yes Sandy it is me. Your hero. The two then landed on the ground and Danger Ranger places Sandy on the ground then watches as the gorilla jumps down.

The beast landed in front of the two and showed off his aggressiveness. Danger Ranger then wanted to end this quickly so he then flew towards the gorilla and started to beat it easily. Everyone...even Sandy was cheering on the hero. The hero then finally sent the beast running off. Soon everyone was cheering since the beast was gone.

Sandy: You did it Danger Ranger! That flea bag is finally gone!

SpongeBob: It sure is and to make things any better...I want to give you this. The super square hero then took Sandy's helmet, took it off, and leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Sandy thought to herself that SpongeBob loved her back. She then closed her eyes and returned the kiss. The crowd of fish cheered and whistled to the two lovers.

Once Sandy ran out of air the two ended their kiss and the squirrel puts her helmet on. After this she soon felt a small surge going through her.

Danger Ranger then picked up Sandy and flew up in the air while the town waved and cheered. While carrying the squirrel SpongeBob then decided he wanted to tell Sandy his true feelings to her.

SpongeBob: Hey Sandy? The squirrel looked at the hero dreamily. Sandy: Yeah buddy?

SpongeBob: I...I love you Sandy! I've always loved you since we first met! Sandy couldn't believe it! He just admitted his true feelings to her. She then looked at her hero then removed her helmet and gave him a VERY passionate kiss on the lips.

SpongeBob once again kissed back in a quick second. The two then ended the kiss and arrived at the tree dome landing on the ground. Sandy was now happy that her new hero loved her back. SpongeBob: Well Sandy...I was thinking tomorrow...maybe we should go on a date to the cinema tomorrow. Sandy: Yeah that will be great!

SpongeBob: Well...I'll pick you up tomorrow. See you Sandy. I love you.

Sandy: I love you too SpongeBob! I'll be waiting. The two hugged and went to their homes looking forward to tomorrow.

The End (Hope you liked my new, alternative ending to the episode. I wanted to bring back Danger Ranger because WWESpongefan's story "Stopping Giant Plankton" is gone)

Review if you want to or not. They would be nice. I might do a series of Danger Ranger stories soon.


End file.
